Witch Hunt Megurine Luka
by Yuuki Kazuki
Summary: Based on the song "Witch Hunt" by Megurine Luka. Mostly what I interpreted and extra things I added I used the Japanese honorific system - probably most know it, but just in case: -sama very respctful -san Respectful; basicly like miss or mr -oneesama Onee is Japanese mans older sister, I use this when refering to the pristess because generly you would call them Sister


~Yuuki~

* * *

"Len, do you remember the sad story Grandma used to tell us?" Rin inquired from her twin brother.

"Yes, very well. Why?" Len responded.

"Would you like to tell it to me, as a bed time story?" Rin was sitting on their bed, in her nightgown. Len had also ben sitting on the pale pink bed sheets in his pajamas. Len smiled to her, his purplish blue eyes sparkling.

"Certainly," Len blew out all the candles that illuminated the room except for the one on the night table. He got under the covers with Rin. The lied facing each other. He began telling Rin the story that had made them cry many times when they were little.

Once upon a time, there was a witch who fell in love with a prince. It seemed to be mutual feelings. They had met once on a windy day. The witch's long ping hair fluttered in the wind. She was gripping the sides of her long blue dress just trying to walk opposite the wind. Unfortunately, the witch's hair band flew off with the wind. She ran to get it, but bumped into a man with blue hair, his hair was long and in a ponytail. He had a nobel disposition. The witch looked surprised, but the man just smiled. He had caught her head-band and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much," she bowed politely.

"Wait, I have not seen you before, who are you?"

"I am just an ordinary citizen, a prince shouldn't hear the name of someone as poor as I."

"You knew I was the prince, I had not thought anyone would notice." The witch let out a chuckle.

"I am sorry for my rudeness and for my assuming, but I had thought everyone noticed. You are prince Gakupo-sama, yes?" The man called Gakupo chuckled as well.

"That I am, however, it is not fair if you know my name, but I do not know yours."

"I am called Megurine, Megurine Luka."

"That is a beautiful name," he smiled warmly to her.

"Thank you very much,"she bowed again, "Gakupo-sama, you are very kind. You are very much the gossip I have heard about you."

"That, I assume, is a good thing?" The witch called Luka chuckled.

"Yes, very much so."

"Megurine-san, if it is not to much trouble, may this not be the last time we meet?" Luka smiled to him.

"It would be my honor to meet you again."

As they said their goodbyes, the blue haired priest, commonly called Hatsune-oneesama, was watching. She gripped her rosary necklace with her pale hand and sadly closed her eyes. She then walked off like nothing had happened.

As the dear prince had said, the witch and he had met again.

"Megurine-san, what a coincidence to meet again." They had met in the streets of a poorly populated town, where they had last met in a crowded castle town.

"It seems rare for someone like yourself to be in this town. I inhabit this town." Luka was holding a box of dirty clothing. Her hair had been tied in a ponytail unlike last time where it had been swaying with the wind.

"Megurine-san, please don't think of me as a prince and act so reserved."

"How should I think of you as, Gakupo-sama?" He walked closer to her and put his warm hand on her cheek. She looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"Gakupo-sama?"

"I do not understand what, but something is pulling me to you."

"Perhaps you are thinking to hard?" Luka said and lifted herself up and kissed him on the lips. Gakupo did not struggle, for he liked her lips touching his. When they parted, Luka, still holding the box with one hand, put the other hand to her mouth. She muttered something with her small mouth and then bowed very quickly.

"I am so sorry! Forgive my rudeness! That was-" Luka was cut off by Gakupo kissing her. When he pulled back, Luka looked at him and warmly smiled. Gakupo smiled back.

"When we are alone, may I call you Luka-san?"

"Yes, please call me whatever you wish."

"You are doing it again."

"What is it that I am doing?"

"Acting like I am a prince." Gakupo and Luka laughed.

In the shadows was Hatsune-oneesama lurking. She had witnessed everything and tightened up. She gripped her rosary tightly, so tight that they edges had cut her hand and blood splashed on the ground. She then ran back to the church and crouched in front of the altar.

"I am sorry, father. Have I failed you? Will I fail you?" Hatsune-oneesama then smirked, "I doubt it."

The next day, the Gakupo got up early and was about to leave to see Luka. His chest felt hot when he thought of seeing her; he wondered if this was love. When he was about to leave his room, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see one of his maids, Maiko.

"You have a visiter, Hatsune-sama from the church."

"It would be unwise to not see her then. Lead her to my room, I shall speak with her here."

"Certainly," Maiko bowed and then closed the door. Gakupo sighed, then he had put his hand towards his mouth.

"Why did I sigh? I was taught that was improper, is it another side effect from my love for Luka-san? No, it could not..." Gakupo then sat on his king-sized bed. As soon as he sat down, he heard another knock on his door.

"Please enter." The door opened and Hatsune-oneesama came in. Maiko bowed and left, shutting the door as she left.

"Hatsune-oneesama, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Oh, no, it is a pleasure for I," Hatsune-oneesama politely bowed and then had a determined face when she came back up. She looked him in the eyes.

"Is it true that you are in a relationship with Megurine Luka-sama?" Gakupo flinched.

"Why do you inquire this information?"

"I have much reason to believe she is a witch."

"A witch? Do you know the punishment for miscalculating something like that?"

"I am not mistaken, she is a witch."

"Why do you believe that to be true?"

"You have met her only twice, yes? That is to short a time for love to develop, I think she used black magic."

"Black magic caused my feelings?" Gakupo looked confused.

"I'm sorry, Gakupo-sama, but I had a child look at her and that child saw a specter."

"Are you sure that child was pure of heart?"

"Of course she was, she was only six."

"...That is credible evidence."

"She also has purple eyes, which is only flimsy evidence since some non-witches have purple eyes, but with that and the specter..." Hatsune-oneesama also had purple eyes, though they were all certain she wasn't a witch.

"Then, we shall kill her," Gakupo sounded sad, "I'll visit her house, please set up the execution site in the middle of town." Hatsune-oneesama bowed and then left. Gakupo put his palm on his forehead, both were sweaty. He sat there for a few minutes and then stood up off the bed. He walked over to his door and left his room and then his castle. He took a carriage to the next town. When he arrived at Luka's house, small and in shambles, he knocked on her door. A few minutes later, the door opened. Luka was just in her nightgown. Gakupo walked in the door into her house and he quickly closed the door.

"Gakupo-sama?" Luka was able to say that, but then was stopped from saying anything else. Gakupo had kissed her and hugged her tightly. Luka was confused, but had wrapped her arms around him. After a bit, he let go and Luka's arms fell to her side. She looked into his eyes with a worried face.

"Are you okay?" Gakupo started to touch her hair.

"I'm fine, it is just... I apologize from the bottom of my heart." Before Luka could say anything, he grabbed her hair and tugged very hard.

"You are hurting me!" Luka called out, but it was useless. Gakupo took out the knife he was hiding and cut off a large chunk of her hair. Her once long, pretty hair was now shoulder length and very uneven. Gakupo then let go of the hair he held. The light pink hai fluttered to the ground and Luka looked at it horrified.

"Gakupo-sama?!" Luka was tearing up. Gakupo then grabbed her wrist tightly and dragged her outside. He threw her in the carriage and then got in himself. She horses started moving and they headed for the castle town.

"Gakupo-sama?!" Tears were falling from Luka's face.

"Do not cry, witch."

"Witch?"

"You are a witch."

"I am not!"

"Do you have any evidence?"

"What of the fact witches do not exist?"

"Do you have any evidence?"

"... I loved you..."

"I thought I loved you! It turns out that that was just your magic..."

"I did not cast any magic, but if you are sure it was magic then go ahead and burn me! I will gladly die then be with a guy who thinks I am not even human!" Luka's tears had dried off. She had a serious face and Gakupo looked at her with a unsure frown.

"Undress," Gakupo said as they were nearing the execution site.

"Undress?"

"Have you not seen a witch execution?"

"Do I not even get a trial?"

"The evidence has already been collected."

"Fine!" Luka yelled and started to take her nightgown off.

They had reached the execution set-up. There were crowds of people watching. Hatsune-oneesama was on the stage in front of a giant cross. Gakupo dragged Luka onto the stage and they tied her up on the cross. Then Hatsune-oneesama stood back and Looked at the crowd.

"This woman is a witch!" The crowd looked confused and scared, witch executions had barely happened anymore.

"A specter was seen by a child with a pure heart; she even cursed the prince!" Gasps came from the crowd.

"Once we burn her, it will all be fixed! Please all repeat the holy scripture!" Hatsune-oneesama took out a book and opened to a page. She and the crowd began chanting the scripture. Gakupo also chanted, but on his face had been a look of worry and sadness. After the chanting finished, Hatsune-oneesama began a speech.

"It is purely a disquieting time when we learn there are witches in our world, but it is a purely delightful time when we get rid of those who commit infractions. We shall, for the sake of our eternal father, see if this witch repents for her crimes!" The crowd cheered and then quickly quieted down. Hatsune-oneesama turned to the witch with cold eyes.

"I will allow you this one chance, are you a witch?" Luka had tears in her eyes, her look was pitiful. Luka muttered something.

"What did you say?"

"I... I refuse to be humiliated like this! I am not a witch! Surely, you must all wake up! Witches do not exist! I am not a witch!" Luka practically screamed that.

"You refuse to admit your crimes so we must take action. Burn her!" Hatsune-oneesama shouted that and a few towns people came onto the stage with torches in their hands. The lit the bottom of the cross on fire and it slowly crept up to her feet. All Luka could see was smoke around her. Suddenly Luka screamed; perhaps because of the pain or perhaps because of something deeper in her. Suddenly, the smoke blew away and with it, black feathers fluttered. Everyone looked questionably at the feathers and then at Luka. Coming out of her back were big black wings. No one could see her eyes which were hallow and perfectly white. Suddenly the rope that connected her to the cross broke off and fell in the roaring fire. Before they could blink, Luka flew away and disappeared. Hatsune-oneesama looked traumatized and then put on a serene face.

"Everyone, calm down!" She yelled to the confused crowd. They all stopped voicing their confusion.

"The witch has disappeared, but do not fret; she shall never come back to this sacred ground again!"

"However, Hatsune-oneesama, witches do not sprout wings..." Gakupo said, his voice was trembling, probably because he worried he was wrong about her being a witch.

"She might be a more powerful witch then what we have seen; perhaps she was not the only witch that could sprout wings, but just the only one who ran away." Gakupo felt that answer did not fully satisfy him, but he left it be.

"Well then, everyone, please remember this day as a day we banished a witch from our realm!"

Everyone shouted with joy as Gakupo looked troubled.

Rin started tearing up.

"Hey... Rin," Len asked affectionately while wiping away her tears.

"Yes?"

"Who is the real witch?"

"Real witch?"

"Yes, the witch. Was Luka-san really a witch?"

"...That's an interesting question. They mentioned it in the story and Grandpa also used to say 'Witches don't sprout wings.'"

"I have a theory, Luka-san is really an angel."

"An angel?"

"Yes, one who fell to the earth to observe things and then fell completely in love with Gakupo-san."

"Was her wings black because she has disobeyed and fell in love with a human?" Rin asked in a very interested tone.

"I believe so."

"So, what did you mean by 'Who's the real witch'? There must be a witch if that's true."

"Perhaps the witch is Hatsune-san, you know, the priest. Perhaps she was a witch."

"That is reasonable, but... Hatsune-san dedicated her life to the lord."

"Did she really? Did she not do those horrid things to Luka-san because she was jealous of her. Luka-san spent time with Gakupo-san."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe she liked Gakupo-san." Rin looked confused at the possibility and then nodded in agreement.

"Hatsune-san dedicated her life to the lord because she hated being born such a foul creature?" Len smiled and nodded.

The next morning, the twins got up when their mother walked in the room. Her long blue pigtails fluttering behind her. She looked different from her children. She had long blue hair and purple eyes, while her children took after their father who had blond hair and green eyes. Their mother, Miku, had guessed they had got their purplish blue eyes from her father although her had deep blue eyes. Miku woke her children up everyday and this day was no exception except today her parents, they twin's grandparents, had visited.

When they heard this, they shot out of bed and ran to the living room. Their grandmother, who looked almost exactly like her daughter, except a bit older was standing next to her husband who didn't look anything like his daughter or his grandchildren. He had short blue hair and blue eyes.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" They squealed for joy and ran closer to them.

"Oh, hello my darling little angels!" The grandmother sounded happy to see them.

"That reminds me, Grandma, we were talking about the sad story you used to tell us. You know, the one about Luka-san," that slipped out of Rin's mouth carelessly. Her grandfather always got sad and touchy about that particular subject. The twins had assumed he hated the story.

Ignoring her grandfather's solemn look, she continued, "Well, I asked Len to tell it to me because I saw a picture of you when you were younger and it said 'Hatsune-sama' on the back."

"Hatsune is my maiden name, yes. Why?"

"Does that mean one of your relatives went through it? The story?"

"It's just a coincidence, surely. Don't worry yourselves with it." Len and Rin glanced at each other and nodded. Perhaps it was better not knowing.


End file.
